candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrumptious Slopes
Not to be confused with Scrumptious Studio, the 106th episode. - | characters = Dexter | champion = Sundae Sergeant | new = in changed to and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Gumball Gorge | previous2 = Gumball-Gorge.png | next = Fizzy Factory | next2 = Fizzy-Factory.png }} Story Dexter, covered in snow, was out skiing when he suddenly trips and rolls down the slope. Tiffi adds sprinkles and a cherry on top, making him look like a delicious sundae. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however; **Locked chocolate spawners appear in ingredients levels for the first time in level 2212. **Level 2213 is the first mixed level to be converted into a candy order level. **Licorice swirl + sugar key cannons and mystery candy cannons appear in the same level for the first time in level 2217. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |65,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 45 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |45,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |500th level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |75,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Last Reality level that was released in 2016 |} Gallery Story= EP149 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2211 Reality.png|Level 2211 - |link=Level 2211 Level 2212 Reality.png|Level 2212 - |link=Level 2212 Level 2213 New.png|Level 2213 - |link=Level 2213 Level 2214 Reality.png|Level 2214 - |link=Level 2214 Level 2215 Reality.png|Level 2215 - |link=Level 2215 Level 2216 Reality.png|Level 2216 - |link=Level 2216 Level 2217 Reality.png|Level 2217 - |link=Level 2217 Level 2218 Reality.png|Level 2218 - |link=Level 2218 Level 2219 Buffed.png|Level 2219 - |link=Level 2219 Level 2220 Reality.png|Level 2220 - |link=Level 2220 Level 2221 Reality.png|Level 2221 - |link=Level 2221 Level 2222 Reality.png|Level 2222 - |link=Level 2222 Level 2223 Reality.png|Level 2223 - |link=Level 2223 Level 2224 Reality.png|Level 2224 - |link=Level 2224 Level 2225 Reality.png|Level 2225 - |link=Level 2225 |-| Champion title= Sundae Sergeant.png|Champion title|link=Sundae Sergeant Episode 149 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 149 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Scrumptiousslopes.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode contains the 500th candy order level, which is level 2221. *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2016. *All candy order levels in this episode require one blocker order. **All of them require popcorn, except level 2215. *This episode name shares its first word with another Reality episode, Scrumptious Studio, and second word with Dreamworld episodes Sleepy Slopes and Snoozy Slopes. *This episode may continue the trend of having a purple pathway shaped like Gummy Galaxy's pathway every 9 episodes, starting from Diamond District (except Bonbon Beanstalk's pathway), which was hot pink. *As of this episode, there are at least 100 levels of each level type. Category:World Forty Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Episodes released in 2017